


Frilly Little Pink Number

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [5]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Dual Gentialia, Explicit Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Non-Human Genitalia, Stoplight Consent System, Teratophilia, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 6Lingerie | Crossdressing | “Stop” | Wings | AlienDrauk receives a gift from his crew-mate and suitor, a frilly pink negligee, made perfectly to suit his tastes and anatomy. When the very woman who sent the inconspicuous gift shows up at his door, the evening begins to snowball out of control, leading to exploration and taking their relationship to a new depth.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Frilly Little Pink Number

**Author's Note:**

> As some have noted, yes, Day 5 has been skipped. In part because I am catching up from having been sick, and also because the prompts from that day are ones I am not comfortable writing for. To make up for this, I will write an additional random prompt at a random point during the month!
> 
> Now, for Day 6, we have a slightly softer setting, as well some gender exploration for an older, jaded alien who is being pursued by a human suitor~

Drauk held up the lacy little pink number he had found upon unwrapping the delicate present, left so innocently upon his bunk. The yellow and blue specks adorning his cheeks took on a violet hue, his glassy, oval eyes shimmered with excitement despite the shame that bloomed on his face. Turning the silky fabric over in his hands, he noticed that the thin straps that attached around the neck, turning into a dainty choker, came unclasped, allowing the wearer to tie the entire outfit on. His flush deepened to a brilliant red at the realization, glancing to the sheer, colorful wings draping down his arms, elegant patterns shimmering in the soft light of his room. 

Whoever had left it for him had been extremely careful to keep him in mind picking this. No, he knew who had left this… he knew exactly who had left this. And he couldn’t deny that the thought this was left by his would-be partner sent shivers up his spine. The wine-tinted hair running up his spine and onto his head fluffed up slightly in excitement as the human came to mind. 

The young scientist he was working with in the ship’s lab had been courting him for quite some time now. Well, young to him, at least. In human years she was rather mature, but the two species’ life spans differed greatly… He couldn’t deny that the affection was nice. He hadn’t been pursued in what felt like a lifetime. Pre-Armada, for sure, back when he had found his first life-mate. 

When the creature of his dreams had found out his particular… eccentricities though, she severed their bond, and his interest in pursuing another mate along with it. 

Stepping from his bunk, he held out the beautiful negligee, letting out a tiny, ‘harumph’ sound. 

“It would be rude to not accept a gift with so much thought put into it. And it wouldn’t hurt to at least try it on. It is of high quality, after all!” 

Shucking away his work uniform into a sanitation bin, he began to slip into the silky material, savoring the way it felt against his skin. Many fabrics irritated him, but this one sent cool shivers along his flesh, making his hair along his spine quiver, and making his nipples already harden into pert little buds. Tying the straps around his neck, he peeked into the box to find a matching thong, slipping it on only to realize that the pair had a distinct feature he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Oh… oh my Quasars. They’re crotchless-” 

The shimmering purple color on his cheeks slowly swirled along his chest and shoulders, his embarrassment clear across his entire body. He watched both of his twin cocks twitch, starting to harden slightly as he glanced at himself in the full-length mirror mounted on the back of his door. A winged arm slipped upwards, his fingers slipping along his mouth as a shy breath stuttered out. 

“Oh, how cute it looks though~” 

Suddenly, the door before him slipped upwards, out of view, leaving him face to face with the very woman he had been thinking of earlier. Horror filled his face, his mouth going slack as he processed what had happened. ‘Oh my Stars, I didn’t lock the doors!’ 

The middle-aged woman froze in her steps, looking up from her clipboard, her gaze slowly working up the lithe alien’s figure until her neck was craned back, staring at his face, taking in his vibrant, violet and pink shades as they stood in silence. A cocky smile slipped to her face as she tucked the cipboard under her arm, tucking a salt and pepper strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms. She bit at the circular ring in her lower lip, a remnant from her ‘wilder, younger days’ as she told him, once. 

“Oh good, it fits! And you seem to like it~”

Drauk’s flush deepened, the colors along his skin shimmering and changing as he stuttered. His arms wrapped around himself as he tried to glance away, avoiding her stare. How could such a small woman be so intimidating? 

“Wh-who says I like it? I was just trying it on. It would be rude not to…”

Isabella’s eyes drifted downward, her brows raising pointedly, pulling a hand free to point an index finger where she was watching and smiling. 

Drauk followed her gaze, confusion filling him until he spotted his erections, tenting the shimmering fabric, already leaving a damp spot against it as the human watched him. 

“OH MY G-”

Isabella burst into laughter as the taller alien grabbed her labcoat, tugging her into the room before pressing the button next to the frame to close and secure it. Pacing across the small living space, he sat on his bunk, facing away slightly with his back rigid, his knees tightly held together, Drauk kept his hands clenched over his crotch, trying to will the twin erections away to no avail. 

“Wh-what do you need, Isabella? Is it urgent? Because if not-”

The woman paced over, dropping her clipboard on the bedside table before placing a hand on his slender shoulder, giving it a soother squeeze. 

“Drauk, it’s okay… I just came about a medical survey the Captain is having me go over with all staff. It can wait. But if you’re okay with it… I’d like to stay… You don’t have to be ashamed. I’m glad I made it. You deserve it.”

Drauk whipped around, staring into the human’s eyes in shock and amazement. His voice came out, soft and sweet. 

“You _made_ this?”

The woman shrugged, nodding. “I had to guess at most of your measurements. I may have used your medical file to make some educated guesses, so I apologize if that was a breach of trust or procedure. I know that could be considered vastly overstepping a boundary, but I wanted it to be a surprise-”

The alien felt his hearts beat faster, both at the admission, the honesty, and at the gift itself. Turning towards her, he began to pull away his hands, placing them on his knees as he parted his legs, fully exposing his shame for her. Tilting his head away slightly, he felt his cocks twitch as she gawked at him, utter amazement and adoration in her eyes. 

Reaching a hand out towards a winged arm, Isabella paused, inches a way. “May I touch you?” 

Getting a vague nod in return, she carefully traced her fingers along the sheer, stained glass wings. A tiny gasp pulled from the taller creature’s stiff mouth. “Ah, stop-”

Isabella ripped her hand away as if scalded, only to have Dauk reach out, gripping her hand in his four long fingers, his eyes clenched in apology. 

“Ah, I’m sorry… don’t stop, please… I don’t know why that came out. It’s just been so long… my last experience was-”

Isabella smiled and nodded. “How about the stoplight system? If you say ‘stop’ I can pause and check in. Green means ‘keep going’. Yellow mean ‘I’m okay, but iffy’. And red mean ‘stop’. Okay?” 

Drauk nodded, giving her hand a squeeze as he smiled slightly. “Okay.” 

Slipping the labcoat from her shoulders, Isabella stepped forward, kneeling down between Drauk’s knees. Slipping her hands to the long, slender cocks, still hard and begging for attention, she gently began to wind her fingers around the smooth shafts. Working her holds along them, she traced her thumbs over the vaguely split heads, watching as Drauk arched, keening loudly. Long fingers wound into the bedding on his bunk, barely keeping himself from falling back at the overwhelming sensation. 

“Aa-ahhh!” 

Isabella smirked, beginning to stroke his shafts in tandem before she slipped her head down, taking one oddly shaped head into her mouth and running her tongue along the deep slit, exploring the crevice eagerly. She continued to stroke the opposite cock as she swirled her tongue around the head, lathing it in attention, pumping the base of the cock in time with her ministrations. Drauk shuddered, his voice rising as the sensation rocketed through him. His species didn’t perform orally on each other, so the new sensation already had him teetering on the edge of cumming. Slipping a hand to the back of Isabella’s head, he gently grasped at her hair, desperation overflowing. “S-stop! Stop…” 

Instantly, Isabella paused, her eyes drifting up to Drauk’s face, watching him gather himself for a moment. Understanding sunk in as she watched him, a smirk forming around the slender cock.

A shuttered breath finally escaped his lips, his grip on her loosening, but his hand staying lovingly upon her. “G-green?” 

Resuming her work with gusto, Isabella bobbed her head down, taking the full length of the slender dick down her throat, groaning around him when her nose nestled into his pelvis. Thank goodness she had no gag reflex, for what he made up in length what he lacked in girth by far-

An unadulterated moan ripped from Drauk’s throat, his arms giving out and sending him sprawling backwards onto the bedding behind him. One of the woman’s hands continued to stroke his unattended cock while she bobbed mercilessly over the other, intent on sending him to the heights of pleasure. Drawing her free hand up, she slid her index finger between the two shafts, beginning to gently pinch and rub the spot they connected, searching for the spot she’d read about in her anatomy texts on his species. 

When Drauk thrust upwards against her mouth and hands, she groaned happily, sure she had found it, targeting that spot more fervently. 

Drauk’s head began to spin as electricity felt like it was surging up his spine. He wasn’t sure what she was doing to him, but he had never experienced that before. 

“S-stop! Stop! Wh-what are you d-doing to m-me?! OH Quasars-”

Despite his begging, he continued to buck into the sensations, his empty hand quickly joining the first and threading into the human woman’s smooth hair. In time with each thrust, he began to yank her down onto himself, his breathing becoming more erratic, and his pleas turning to garbled gibberish. He vaguely registered that she reached up at one point, pushing the delicate negligee fabric up his chest, exposing his stomach and torso. 

Just as he thought the overwhelming sensations would be the death of him, with no end in sight, he felt the blessed pleasure of his orgasm teetering over the edge. Arching into the woman, a silent cry fell from his face, his usually stiff features melting into one of utter bliss as a rainbow of colors shimmered across his skin, blooming across him like a field of flowers. Ropes of pearlescent, pink cum draped over his stomach and chest, barely missing the silky fabric, as the rest was quickly swallowed up by the human woman still latched to his pelvis, readily milking him dry. Small aftershocks shook Drauk’s body as she swallowed his seed, licking his forked tip clean before slipping to the opposite head and using her tongue to clean it of his mess as well. 

Panting slightly, he grabbed a cloth from nearby, stopping her from moving to clean the mess from his stomach and chest. “Ah! I-I can take care of this, its-it’s okay! How do we know you won’t get sick? We shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have swallowed that! We need to get back to the lab and-”

Isabella silenced him with a quick peck on the mouth, grabbing the towel so she could help gently wipe away the remnants from his skin. 

“Doctor, remember? Do you think I didn’t check our compatibility before wrapping my mouth on you?”

Drauk flushed slightly, tugging down the negligee, unable to stop the inward smile as he realized she had moved it to avoid it getting smeared in their moments of passion. 

Isabella tilted her head inquisitively, adjusting so she could sit facing him from the other end of the bunk. She reached out and carefully took his hand in hers, questioningly, as if she was unsure if he would be okay with the touch, now that their moment of intimacy was over. 

“Is everything alright? If this was too much, we don’t have to do it again… and if so, I apologize.” 

Drauk gave her hand a comforting squeeze before glancing down at the negligee. His eyes shined up at her as his voice finally chimed in response. 

“Actually, I was just thinking I’d like to do this again sometime. Maybe it’s time I stopped lingering on the past and enjoy what… and who makes me happy.” 

Isabella’s smile widened, her hands slipping to the taller creature's cheeks as she pulled him down, climbing onto her knees to be able to reach him easily, and kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day, so be sure to drop one if you enjoy the story~


End file.
